Snapshots
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Small Snapshots of Shizuru and Natsuki's life spent together. Chapter 4.
1. Sleep

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own _Mai Hime_ or its characters. I just heartily love and adore them, and write _way_ more ShizNat than I probably should...nah! Can never write too much ShizNat~ XD

 **Author's Corner** \- These will be small Snapshots of Shizuru and Natsuki's life sent together. Be it fluffy, drama-filled, funny, family with baby ShizNats running 'round, anything and everything in-between! =D  
Sometimes I just get random ShizNat plot bunnies that attack me, and demand my entire supply of sugary-sweets, so to appease them I jot down their random and sometimes crazy ideas...please enjoy! XD

* * *

 **~Snapshots~**

* * *

 _~Sleep~_

"Shizuruuu..." Natsuki breathed tenderly into the ear of her sleeping girlfriend.

"Na...tsu...ki...," Shizuru breathed out softly in response, even as she curled further onto her pillow in deep sleep.

Natsuki chuckled lightly at Shizuru's response, as she pressed her lips back against her girlfriend's ear to softly breath in again.

"Shi...zuu...ruu...," Natsuki breathed out again, as she placed the softest of kisses against Shizuru's now lightly-twitching ear.

Shizuru moaned softly in her sleep, as her body unconsciously moved closer to the source of the tender voice calling out to her.

"I love you, Zuru," Natsuki whispered adoringly as she climbed into their bed, and gathered the woman she loved more than life itself into her tender hold.

"Love...Na...tsu...ki...too," Shizuru breathed out softly, still totally and completely asleep, which caused Natsuki to feel her heart melt, as a smile crossed her face...feeling beyond happy that even in the depths of deep sleep, Shizuru still loved her beyond all measure.

 _~I love how my name on your lips is the sweetest sound I've ever heard...even when you're far away and dreaming~_

* * *

 **Author's Corner** \- These will be updated whenever I feel the inspiration, so possibly fairly frequently to kind of make up for the short lengths =3

I will also more than gladly take any ShizNat requests that you may all have...yes, even the futa ones lol~

 _~Yuri_


	2. Wild Ride

**Author's Corner (AC)** \- Lol, I think a couple of you guys may have forgotten a bit that these are 'snapshot' ficlets of Shizuru and Natsuki's lives together. Not chapters-long, novel length stories =p  
But I've still done my best to adhere to the spirit of the reader requests I've received so far, and this is the first one. I've written the main points of the request..badass Natsuki and older Shizuru...for this chapter, and I'll combine the rest of this request with another one (Shizuru dating someone else) for the next chapter. Hope you guys still enjoy what I came up with for this chapter~ =3

* * *

 **~Wild Ride~**

* * *

The loud roar of a motorcycle engine cut through the air surrounding the front of the school building, and Natsuki Kuga rode up on her chrome and black motorcycle, to park before the entrance of the school.

Today was her final day at this godforsaken place, and she had one last piece of business to attend to...she was here to pick up the single hottest teacher in the history of all sexy teachers, to take her back to her apartment to enjoy a _wild_ ride. While she had been a student here at this school, she hadn't really been able to express her interest and desire for her 25-year-old Science Instructor, and in fact neither had her teacher been able to express her mutual interest back..considering the fact that Natsuki was her _student_ , that would most definitely _not_ have gone over well..with _anyone_.

However, now she was a free woman!

Free from the shackles of this school, and she could already feel her groin tightening, as she waited for the vision that was Shizuru Fujino to leave the building

It was well into the late evening, so most of the students and teachers had already left for the day. Even though Natsuki was no longer a student at this school, Shizuru was still a teacher here, and Natsuki didn't want to cause any problems for the woman she was so hot for, so early into their relationship. Because that was what they had now...an honest-to-goodness relationship.

There would be no more hiding...no more trying to sneak a moment or two alone together...no more 'waiting until she graduated'. Natsuki could now have her way with the older woman, and have her way with Shizuru Fujino, Natsuki certainly planned to. She simply couldn't _wait_ to get the older woman back to her apartment, so she could throw her up against the bedroom wall...or the back of the front door...or against the hallway closet door...just anywhere really...and make the woman scream as she came all over her cock.

Natsuki found herself letting out a low groan, as she tried to adjust herself on her bike, to try to take some of the growing pressure off of her member.

 _Shit_...just the mere _thought_ of making Shizuru cream all over her, was making her cock begin to leak pre-cum, which was beginning to stain her riding leathers.

Shizuru needed to get her fine ass out that building _right now_.

Natsuki needed to rock her world tonight..and every night for the rest of their lives if she had any say in it...and she most _definitely_ planned to have a say in it..over and over again...all...night...long

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 **AC** \- We graduated to M fairly quickly, lol. Hope you all enjoyed, please review, and keep sending your requests my way. I'll continue to do my best to...fulfill them~ ;3

 _~Yuri_


	3. Make Me Yours Tonight

**Author's Corner** \- Fulfilling a request for _Futa!Shizuru_. Hope you all enjoy~ =D

* * *

 **~Make Me Yours Tonight~**

* * *

"You're beautiful, you know that right," Natsuki said to the chestnut-haired woman, who up to a few hours ago when they'd first met in the dimly-lit bar Natsuki liked to frequent, had been a perfect stranger.

Now here she was...in a hotel room with this woman she'd only gotten to know a few, brief hours ago...about to have sex with her.

It wasn't something that she'd normally ever do...hell...she had _never_ done something like this before. But there was just something about this woman...this woman who had come into the bar alone, and had sat down to nurse a single glass of alcohol for the hour or so, that Natsuki had surreptitiously watched her out of the corner of her eye.

The woman had just had a kind of wounded air about her, that Natsuki had found herself become inexplicably drawn to.

Who was this woman whom she'd never seen come into this bar before? Why was she sitting all by herself at the bar's counter? And why did she look like she actually _was_ all alone in this world, without a soul who would give a damn if she drank herself into unconsciousness or not.

Now here she was...just a few, short hours of conversation later...slowly pulling down the straps of the chestnut-haired woman's top and placing light, sensual kisses across her now-bare shoulders.

The woman gave off the air of a wounded animal, who needed to be gently led to comfort and safety...and Natsuki found herself feeling like the one to do this for this woman.

"You don't know the truth about me...I'm not... _beautiful_...I'm an abomination...a freak...you shouldn't even be here with me now...you won't...you won't like what you'll see...what you'll discover about me...if you continue to touch me," the woman said in a voice so full of hurt...so full of life's weariness...like she'd been down this same road many times before, and all she'd encountered at the end was heartache and ruin.

Natsuki felt her breath catch, as she felt an even more burning need and desire to take away all this woman's hurts and pains.

Why was she feeling something like this for someone she'd barely known a few precious hours? She may never know or understand why...but for this one night alone...Natsuki Kuga would give this woman, Shizuru Fujino, the absolute world. And she'd start by making the woman feel good with the shaft that she could feel brushing up against her leg, through the woman's slacks every time she placed a light kiss along the woman's shoulders.

Deep breaths and soft gasps were heard escaping from the crimson-eyed woman's lips, as she did everything within her power to keep her member from straining and pressing forward...from scaring away the one person in far _far_ too long, who hadn't run practically screaming from the room, when they'd discovered just what she had between her legs.

 _She hadn't asked to be born this way._

She hadn't asked to have to live the life of a lie, until she was ready to go to bed with someone...and they found out that she wasn't _all woman_ as she initially appeared to be.

She'd just grown so sick of it all...so sick...and so hurt.

She'd gone into that bar tonight to try to drown away all her sorrows, and hadn't even been really able to do that, as she'd basically sat and stared sightlessly off into space...her thoughts far far away from where she actually was, while she slowly nursed the one drink she'd initially ordered, when she'd first entered the bar.

Now though...somehow...someway...she now found herself in the arms of this mysterious, dark-haired, slender-but-strong woman who was striping her bare...not only with her clothes...but by her very soul, as soft kisses were placed all along her shoulders...her chest...her waist...her... _oh god_...she hadn't been touched or felt down there in so long by another person, she'd almost forgotten just how _damn good_ it felt.

A spasm...a straining quake...then pleasure...almost burning, soaringly-powerful pleasure as her wetness shot forth from her, to dampen the face of the first person in far too long, to make her feel like a desirable woman...even as she held between her legs a member that made her feel like anything _but_ a woman.

More clothes were shed...desire and passion ruled all other conscious thought...

Then they were rocking slowly together...the dark-haired woman sitting on her lap as she thrust hard upwards...fingers were dug deeply into her bare shoulders, as a dark head was thrown back and passionate cries escaped those sweet, delicious lips.

More power...more passion...an almost violent thrusting engaged, as she pounded with all the power she had in her own deceptively-strong body.

The sound of wet flesh slapping together filled the room, as the unmistakable smell of sex permeated the air...she could feel herself coming...the drive and power to unleash...to unload...to fill this woman who was riding her like there would be no tomorrow if she didn't, overwhelming her senses...

Until all she could do was let out a loud, primal cry as she thrust _hard_ upwards...again...and again...and _again_...pistoning upwards over and over and _over_ again...both of them coming hard and wet against each other...

There would be no worries of pregnancies...her body didn't work like that to produce such a result in another woman...which was just as well as the burning need and desire to make the emerald-eyed woman sitting and breathing heavily in her lap, come all over her again filled her very being.

Their breaths came out now, slow and laboured...the exertion of coming together, spilling their juices all over one another, making them feel a bit breathless. But there were now also beautiful and brilliant smiles on their faces, as they gazed at each other with eyes clear of sadness, worry, and loneliness. This night had been a pinnacle moment in time shared between them, when neither had even known they'd been searching for that other half to complete them.

Now that they'd found the other, the world now suddenly seemed brighter...less lonely...less terrifying to be a part of on her own. This...what they'd both just shared with each other tonight...

 _Was the start of something truly beautiful._

* * *

 **AC** \- Hope you all enjoyed. Please review~ =3


	4. Together

**Author's Note** \- Writer's block is a biatch D;  
So, this is just a little something to try to get my creative juices flowing again. Un-edited. Just some spur-of-the-moment drabble to see if I can even still write anything XD

* * *

 **~Together~**

* * *

Natsuki sat on the very edge of the wooden pier with her legs dangling over the edge, as she stared out over the ocean; staring at the beautiful sunset while contemplating life, and how far she'd come to be where she was now.

Slender arms suddenly slipped slowly around her shoulders, and a honey-haired head came to rest lightly on her shoulder. Natsuki didn't say a word in acknowledgment to the sudden presence. She immediately knew who it was...the only person she would have _ever_ allowed to come so close within her personal borders. So, Natsuki just tilted her head to the side to rest against the chestnut-coloured head of hair, as the silky strands danced in the wind before her face, and lightly tickled her nose.

"Would Natsuki like to come inside to our warm and cozy beach home now? If Natsuki stays outside too much longer like this, she may just catch a nasty cold and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" the sweetest and most melodious voice Natsuki has ever heard and would ever hear in her life, breathed softly into her ear. A light shiver that had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the slightly-chill air around them, ran lightly down her back.

"Alright," Natsuki answered easily as she turned her head slightly more to the side, so that she could place a soft, tender kiss against the corner of the most precious set of lips, she'd ever have the privilege to kiss.

A soft, playful giggle escaped the lips she'd just brushed against, and Natsuki soon found herself being hauled lightly back up to her feet.

When she was fully standing and facing the one woman who could still take her breath away every time she gazed at her, the light of the setting sun lit up the sparkling, garnet-red eyes gazing adoringly back at her. Natsuki swore she could feel her heart practically seize up, with the deep welling of love and affection she felt for the woman standing before her.

Natsuki let a slow, tender smile pull up the corners of her lips, before she leaned forward quickly to place an impish kiss against the tip of her girlfriend's nose.

The honey-haired woman now lightly holding her hands, let out a soft breath of "oh" as she gazed curiously back at her dark-haired lover, who now stood with a too-pleased grin on her face.

"And that was for..." Shizuru asked with that slightly-puzzled, too-adorable-for-words head tilt she did, that drove Natsuki absolutely wild every time she managed to get Shizuru to do it.

"Just because," the ebony-haired woman replied with an impish grin playing along her lips, as she tugged lightly on her lover's hand, and began leading her back to the cozy warmth of their beach home.

Shizuru let out a slightly exasperated sigh, even as a small smile crossed her lips, while she allowed herself to be led home by the one woman she loved more than any other in this world...or the next. And so they walked slowly back, hand-in-hand, to their warm and inviting little piece of heaven...shut the door quietly behind themselves...and enjoyed the rest of their night together...as they did each and every day and night of their lives.


End file.
